


Infinity And Beyond

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Life And Times of Nagachika Hideyoshi and Sakamoto Ryuji (may or may not include boyfriends) [16]
Category: Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Ghouls (Tokyo Ghoul), Cute, Gay, I've managed to slip in some Final Fantasy XV in here, Love Wins, M/M, Nervous Sakamoto Ryuji, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, also because he's part of the blond squad I made in my head for them, because of course my boi prompto will be taking pictures, enjoy the prompto/noctis fluff thrown in here, it's all big and fluffy, non-canon, pride month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Ryuji has never been as happy as he is when Akira proposed to him.





	Infinity And Beyond

It starts on their three-year anniversary (of being together as boyfriends), with weeks of Akira planning a big surprise for him that had Ryuji excited about what he was doing for this year. The blond (can you believe he's still dying his hair?) constantly asked questions about it, bugging their friends to see if they know what it was.

"It's a _surprise_ , Ryuji," Ann said, rolling her eyes. "If we told you now, it won't be much of a surprise, now, is it? You'll have to wait to see."

"I'm sorry, Ryuji, but I was promised not to tell you under any circumstances. Perhaps an activity will help you ease your mind from it?" Yusuke asked. Makoto had only shook her head when Ryuji attempted to ask her, Haru giggled, and Futaba - after making Ryuji do all of her chores, and then some - refused to tell him, smirking when she heard him curse under his breath. Kaneki would've been easier, he almost had him too, had Touka not threaten him with a glare that promised his untimely death, and even more so when she aimed the same glare at Ryuji. Nishiki, he couldn't bother, and Kimi, likewise with Haru, giggled and pretended not to hear the things he'd asked.

"Sorry man," Hide said, sipping his bubble tea. "I don't know what Akira is planning either."

"That's BS, and you know it," Ryuji said, picking at his orange chicken, not really hungry. "Kaneki tells you everything. If not him, then Yoriko or Kimi. You have to know something."

Hide shrugged his shoulders. "You'll just have to wait and see, then. Trust me, this is something that's better off as a surprise."

"How do you know what it is when you just said you didn't know?!" Ryuji yelled, banging the table they were currently seated at, causing a few people to look at them. Hide barely pay them any attention as his smile grew wider into a smirk, a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Did I say that? Must've slipped my mind." He laughed and got up from their seat, running away as Ryuji gave chase.

"You forgot to pay!"

Days after this, Ryuji had given up on shanking his friends for information, but still his mind was whirling with questions. It eventually started to fade, and his curiosity started to lessen, when, one day, sitting in his room, he had gotten a text from his boyfriend.

 **AK:** _I'm taking you out for dinner. Wear something nice._

 **AK:** _By which, I don't mean jeans and a graphic T-shirt._

Before Ryuji could respond to that, there was a knock at his door. Getting up, Ryuji made his way downstairs, through the living room, and open the front door to see Ann, Shiho, Haru, and Yoriko standing in front of him, bags in hand.

"I hope you're ready, Sakamoto. It's time to make you look fabulous!" Ann said with a smirk on her face, a glint in her eyes, and a hand on her hip. Almost immediately, Ryuji felt his doom in the air as he took a glance at each bag in the girls' hands.

"Wait, don't tell me this was planned..." Ryuji said, but none of them answered as they shoved themselves in and began heading upstairs towards Ryuji's room. Shaking his head, he closed the door, and began following them, a bit hesitate at the idea of the girls playing dress-up with him. "Umm...."

"Go take a shower, Ryuji." Ann said, making the blond's eyes go wide.

"WHAT?!"

"Go. Take. A shower. We don't have all day!"

"Actually, we kind of do," Yoriko said, smiling when Ann gave her a glare. She turned back to Ryuji, who was starting to shift while he was standing, clearly uncomfortable with the command (at least, being partially naked with girls who are all gay/bi and are currently dating chicks who would beat the hell out of Ryuji). Rolling her eyes, Ann spoke.

"We aren't going to do anything to you, Ryuji. You're not anyone's here type," Ryuji couldn't help but pout at that. "Just go. And don't take too long!" With no other choice, Ryuji marched over to his bathroom and began to shower. Four hours later, Ryuji returned back to his room, towel wrapped around him, and it was confirmed that this wasn't a dream.

"You guys...."

"Oh hush, Ryuji. We just want to make sure you look good for your date with Akira." Ann said, pulling him down into a seat. "Shiho, you get started on the hair. Ryuji, help Haru pick out a cologne for you. Yoriko and I are going to do the outfits."

Ryuji didn't have time to protest as she and Yoriko started digging through their bags. He open his mouth to speak again when he suddenly felt a comb going through his hair, straightening out any curls that were still there.

"You have such soft hair," Shiho said, almost sighing. "It's a shame you decided to dye it annoyingly bright yellow."

"My actual hair is the same color as yours, Shi." Ryuji muttered, slouching. He was immediately pulled back by the girl.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I don't miss your black hair." Shiho said, putting the comb down and started to put some grease on her hand.

"Ryuji-kun, will you do me a favor and smell these, then tell me which one you prefer?" Haru asked, holding up two different bottles of cologne. After getting a nod from Ryuji, she placed one bottle - a dark blue with a silver top - down and sprayed one - a dark brown, with an equally brown top - on her wrist. Holding it out, Ryuji sniffed her wrist and immediately wrinkled his nose.

"Ugh. Too strong." He said, shaking his head.

"I see." Haru hummed, placing the dark brown bottle down and using the blue one instead. "And this one?"

"Same thing. Not quite as heavy, though, but still strong. I don't really like it."

"So you prefer lighter scents?" Haru asked, and Ryuji nodded. "Hmm, I think I have some in the other bags." She said, getting onto the ground and digging into the bags by her feet. Ryuji watched her for a minute before closing his eyes, already feeling tired as the girls make do with him. Fortunately, it didn't last long; after drying, greasing, and combing his hair, Shiho had let him go, and once Haru and Ann agreed to an outfit, all he had to sit through was Haru spraying cologne, as well as her doing his eyelashes. "There." She said, smiling at the blond. "You look wonderful, Ryuji."

"How handsome." Yoriko teased. Ann nodded to herself as Shiho went to stand by her, smiling at Ryuji.

"Come see." Ann said, helping Ryuji stand up and pulling him to the mirror. Ryuji took a glance at himself, and he jaw dropped.

He was currently wearing a dark grey blazer, with a red button-up shirt underneath, a silver-and-black tie to go along with his pants, and black loathers for shoes. His hair was straight and less curly, eyelashes neat and even (Haru even dared to put eyeliner on him, what the fuck?), and, after showering, his skin was glowing, especially when Ann forced him to put lotion on his arms and legs. He really did look like a different person.

"Wow..."

"Yeah, Akira's gonna have the same reaction too. Now come on, Hide is suppose to drive you to your location after we were done."

* * *

It didn't take long for Ryuji to reach the restaurant to where they were eating, and he didn't have to wait to find Akira.

He, himself, was also dressed in a suit - silver, with a dark grey undershirt, a white tie, and black loathers. His hair was still the same, but Ryuji had found that that didn't matter - no matter if Akira was being casual or not, he was still handsome in anything he wears.

Akira smiled at him.

"Look at you, getting all sniffy on me. Where's the rebellious Sakamoto Ryuji who would've said no to ties?" He teased, placing a kiss on the blond's cheek while holding out his arm for him. Ryuji blushed, and took the arm that was offered as the two walked towards the front door.

"Yeah, well, you said not to wear jeans and stuff. Plus, you had the girls ambush me - there was no way I was getting out of that alive." Ryuji said. Akira tilted his head.

"I did. They did a good job on you though," He lean over to Ryuji's ear, eyes half-lidded. "Almost makes me want to take it off."

The blush deepen, and Ryuji let go for a second to elbow Akira in the gut.

"Pervert."

"Only for you, sweetheart." Akira's sharp tooth-like smile appeared on his face, and Ryuji had to look away to keep from smiling. They were soon greeted by a smiling hostess and, after Akira told her about their reservations, they were soon lead to a quiet corner of the restaurant, dimmed lights and by the window.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." She said, giving them their menus, before heading off. They watched her go before turning to one another.

"Happy Three-year anniversary." Akira said.

"Happy Three-year anniversary, Aki," Ryuji said. "Man...can you believe it's really been three years? It feels so much longer than that."

"Believe how we first met? First year moving to Tokyo, going into Shujin Academy with no clue of what was happening..." Akira started.

"And then I came up, started threatening you, because I thought you were like the rest...." Ryuji grinned.

"And then you found out that I was new, and instead of ignoring me, you wanted to be my friend." Akira looked up from the menu, grinning at Ryuji.

"I don't know how you put up with me after that. I think, deep inside, I wanted to leave a good impression on you so you wouldn't....you know...believe in the rumors and shit like that," Ryuji started, shrugging, when Akira reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing.

"You _did_ leave a good impression on me. You are a very kind soul, sticking up for me when Kamoshida was harassing us, when you didn't have to. You didn't know me. I didn't owe you anything. But you were going to sacrifice yourself for me anyway. I think that's what made me fell for you in the first place." Akira said, and Ryuji could feel his face heating up. Before they could continue, however, their waiter had came and began taking their drinks and orders. Once he left,  Akira turned to him. "Not to mention, I thought you were really cute. I've never seen that bright of a yellow on someone's hair before."

"Pssh. You were looking at Ann you jerk."

"Maybe, but I was more interested in you. You have such a lively spirit, Ryu," Akira said, making Ryuji blush once more. They continued to talk and reminisce over their past for a couple of minutes, even when their food came, and they began eating - which is exactly what Ryuji love so much about spending time together with Akira. It didn't matter what they were doing, or where they were doing at, conversations like these were so simple and easy to pick up on, and it was almost like....like...

Being content.

"Ryuji...." Ryuji looked up at the serious tone of Akira's voice. For a moment, the bubbly and happy feeling Ryuji had in his stomach began to frizzle away and was replaced with the sense of anxious and apprehension. "There's....something I want to say..."

"...Yeah?" Ryuji swallowed. "Go ahead."

"For the past three years, you and I have been together, and we've been through everything; as best friends, as brothers, and then eventually, as boyfriends. We haven't always been perfect, and sometimes, we keep thinking enough is enough, and yet we keep running back to each other. Sometimes, we're so in sync I feel like you're just another part of me. And I want you to know, I am so in love with you, Ryuji - I love your personality, your smiles, the way that you are and how you hold nothing back. Which is why, I think, I want something else," Ryuji felt his eyes widen at that, a moment of panic wrapped around his throat, before he saw Akira getting down on the ground on one knee. _No effin' way...._ "Before you panic, no I'm not breaking up with you," Akira smirked as he saw Ryuji give him an awkward smile. "Instead..." He began digging into his pocket and pulled out a small, navy blue, box. "I am asking you to marry me."

Ryuji could feel tears swelling in his eyes.

Akira looked at him, grey eyes sparkling. "Will you marry me, Sakamoto Ryuji?"

Ryuji croaked, voice cracking, as he hugged Akira tight as he could.

"Yes," He weep. "Yes, I will marry you, Kurusu Akira."     

  

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows, I might even add some P4 characters because why not? Despite knowing next to nothing about them. I just think p4/p5 is one big, happy, family and not just because they belong in the same series. 
> 
> Question, though: Goro Akechi. Yes or no? Notice how I pretty much added the somewhat main characters from both series. Do you wish to see him in this as well? His part doesn't have to be anything special. I actually really like Akechi, and I kind of want him in this too, it's just I can't see Akechi being the wedding type of person. Wish them good luck and everything, but to actually GO? I doubt it. I've also discovered my love for Akechi/Mishima, so you might see that more in the future ^^


End file.
